Life in Whammy House
by ChocolateEmmy
Summary: Mello and Matt meet each other at the orphanage for gifted children. They become friends quickly and they do almost everything together. Almost. One night, Matt accidentally hears Mello touching himself... AND HE GETS HARD! What will Matt do? (Story progresses slowly. Just wait and you'll find out!) Rated M for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

_I had told myself that I was going to finish my other stories before I started anything new, but I've hit a roadblock in my story. In 'I'm in love with Someone I Barely Know' I have to do some extensive research to do finish the story. And in 'Chocolate and Cigarettes' I am typing up Chapter 6 now, but I've gotten serious Writer's Block. While hanging with my friends, they have given me many ideas for stories, so I'm over here with story ideas coming out my butt and I couldn't write them without breaking my promise to myself, but I felt like writing this one, so who cares? _

_Hope you guys enjoy the Prologue!_

_~Emmy_

_**Prologue **_

**Mello**

December 13, 1989, 11:46 PM. The hospital room filled with the cries of a newborn infant. A father's laughter of joy and a mother's almost inaudible giggle. Eye contact was made across the room, and soon the room fell silent. The infant's cry was swallowed, the father's laughter halted, the mother's giggle ceased. The time lapse seemed to stretch briefly. A cry rang out, a cry filled with such remorse, anyone who heard the sound felt just as anguish as the man who let out the scream.

Staggering out the room, Mr. Keehl felt his tears fall down his face. One of the nurses followed the man out the door, leaving the newborn with the other woman. She placed her hand reassuringly on the man's trembling shoulder. He shook it off until he heard the woman's words.

"What will you do with your son? You haven't even held him yet. The passing of your wife cannot stop your beginning of being a father." Mr. Keehl turned on his heel and straightened up to his 6'5" of height. His cold blue eyes harden at the sight of the pudgy woman below him.

"You do not have the authority to tell me what I can and cannot do after the passing of my wife. She was my everything and you cannot-" The man stopped short in the middle of his sentence, seeing the other nurse emerge from the room he had just left. Held in her arms was a bundle inside of a light blue blanket. His body wouldn't move as the woman approached him and angled the infant towards him. He didn't refuse as the child slide from her arms to his own.

The child that he held looked so much like the woman he loved. The only thing that resembled himself were the blue eyes that looked up at him. The blue eyes that looked like cold, frozen ice. Mr. Keehl couldn't think of letting go of the child, now that he had seen it, held it. He knew that the child in his hands was the result of him and his one and only love. He bent his head forward and touched his forehead with his child's, whispering a single word only he could near.

"Mihael."

**Matt**

February 2, 1990, 2:36 AM. A delivery room was hushed as a child was brought from the womb of his mother. The nurse was on the verge of panicking at the silence that emanated from the small child, but was reassured when wide, bright green eyes looked into her own chocolate brown ones. She walked to the bedside of the newborn's mother, but she was stopped short by the hand of the woman that laid on the hospital's bed.

"Don't bring that little abomination over next to me." The woman stated, emotionlessly. The nurse was taken aback.

"But, ma'am. You're child… If you don't want him… You'll have to… put him into an orphanage…" The nurse's voice trailed off as she finished her sentence. A pair of vivid green eyes were still on the woman that held him close. She turned to a pair that were almost like the other's, only less alive. The dull green eyes blinked once and replied emotionlessly, just like she did earlier.

"So? Go ahead and do it." Chocolate brown eyes widen from shock. No mother she had ever known would throw their child away without a reason. The women she delivered children for had legitimate reasons to give up their children. They were too young to take care of it; they didn't have the money to take care of their child and themselves. But, all of them had tears brimming their eyes, and they didn't stop themselves as they let the tears fall.

This woman was different. She didn't have an ounce of feeling for her child. Her dim dark green eyes didn't have the slightest hint of a tear or sorrow. The nurse almost felt like spitting at the woman and walking out on her, but she only felt misery for the newborn's mother. The nurse looked down at the new life that she had been holding in her hands the whole time.

"Will you at least give him a name?" she asked softly. The mother's head tilted slightly to the left, as if to show she was thinking seriously.

"Mail. Mail Jeevas. The name of the asshole who got me pregnant in the first place. Now, his bastard son will share his name." The nurse shook with anger for the woman that laid in the bed before her. Before she acted on her anger, she nodded in the woman and left the room with the blue bundle in her arms.

**Mello**

A small child ran around, screaming and laughing as he was being chased by his puppy. Matt was a pompsky, a mix breed between a Husky and a Pomeranian. He was the only thing that brought him happiness.

His father, tall and intimidating, would often yell and hit him. It wasn't a surprise to the young Mihael to see new bruises on his arm in the morning. But, the blonde child didn't blame his father. Every night, he would sneak down the hallway towards his father's bedroom. He saw the same sight he always saw; his father was kneeling beside his bed with his hands clasped together.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so very sorry, Michelle. He looks so much like you. Every time I see him and hear his sweet, innocent voice, I can't help but think of that dreadful night when you were taken from me. He is our son, but he is also the thing that killed you…"

After hearing his father's apology, Mihael always forgave his father. He was the only thing he had, really. He never met this 'Michelle,' who seems to be his mother. But, by the sound of his father's words, she must have been extremely beautiful.

One day, Mr. Keehl snapped. He was smoking profusely. The ashtray littered with many cigarettes. His son waddled over to him and placed a single hand on his knee.

"Daddy. Are you okay?" The man looked down at the tiny creature below him. His furious face transformed into one of annoyance and infuriation.

"You want to know if I'm alright?" His stone cold voice matched his ice blue eyes. His son nodded without hesitation. Mr. Keehl stabbed his sixteenth cigarette into the ashtray beside him and grabbed his son, making his way into the kitchen. He set the boy on the counter, next to the kitchen sink. Crouching down, he opened the cabinet and searched through the bottles until he found what he was looking for. Pro-Drano Drain Cleaner, with hydrochloric acid.

Mihael was smart for his age. Although he was only four, he had the knowledge a sixth grader would have, plus a little more. So, when he saw his father take out the drain cleaner and pop open the top, he began to panic.

"Daddy. What are you doing? Daddy!" The young boy was powerless compared to the older man. His father seemed to have lost his mind as he threw the acid based chemical at his son's face and body. Hearing the sizzle of the acid against the pale skin, Mr. Keehl seemed to snap back to reality. He slowly took a step back and dropped the bottle on the floor, drain cleaner going everywhere.

He rushed back over to the kitchen sink, grabbing a dish towel along the way. Dosing the cloth in cold water, he dabbed his burning son. The screams of the young boy were deafening. His father couldn't believe what he had just done. It was obvious that he wasn't ready to be a father.

After the screams past and Mihael had passed out from the overwhelming pain, Mr. Keehl called for an ambulance, which had gotten to their location under 10 minutes. Being whisked away to the hospital, the father didn't know what to do as he sat next to his young boy, who was covered with burnt flesh from his face down to his shoulder and arm on his left side. Without anything else to do, he prayed.

A blue eye cracked open to see bright white. Everywhere. Mihael tried to open up his left eye, but was unsuccessful, for the other eye was covered with gauze. The young boy tested the left side of his body, but was stopped abruptly when a sharp pain ran from his face down to his shoulder and arm. Grunting from the pain, his father looked up from his spot on the chair, next to the bed.

A look of relief took place on the tired man. But, as a face of fright moved its way onto his son's face, his own transformed into one of worry. He bent his head down and placed them into his hands. Even with his father's face covered, Mihael could hear the muffled sniffles. Before the young boy on the hospital bed could say anything, his father cried out, "Oh, Mihael! I'm so sorry! I can't believe I did that! I know I cannot be forgiven! I don't blame you for your fright."

The young boy couldn't believe his ears. His father, tall and intimidating, was crying and apologizing to him, a four year old boy. The young blonde shook his head and whispered back to the weeping man while placing his hand on his broad shoulders, "It's okay, Daddy. I forgive you."

The man looked up from his hands to his son, who was comforting him. The man smiled sadly at the boy in front of him. _Oh, how he looks like Michelle. _He shook his head from side to side and whispered, mostly to himself than to his son.

"Even if you forgive me, I can't forgive myself. I'm not suitable to be a father. I think it'll be better for you to be raised somewhere else." Mr. Keehl couldn't bare to see the face his son making, a look of sadness and hurt. The man had to turn away from the ice cold blue eyes that were very much like his own.

"I've called someone to come and pick you up after you get out of the hospital. His name is Whammy… and this will be the last time we see each other." With that, Mihael's only living family walked out the door and out of the young boy's life… forever.

**Matt**

A young redhead popped his head around the wall of his ninth foster home in his four years of living. Mail was used to being alone and unwanted. He was since he was brought into this world. Glancing around, he noticed that his new 'family' had already gone to sleep, exhausted with having to deal with the young boy all day.

Nodding to himself, he padded away to the office of his new father figure. The room was close to his own, so he didn't need to travel far. The office was meant to be off-limits to the boy and everyone else that was inside the house, excluding 'Mommy' and 'Daddy.' But, that didn't stop the little redhead from entering it.

Opening and closing the door carefully, Mail looked around and found what he was looking for; the computer. The young boy had always been interested in computers. In his sixth foster home, his 'parents' had allowed him on their home computer a few times and he enjoyed it. Hopping up on the chair that was too big for the recently turned four year old, he wiped the memory from his head.

The computer had been left on, which made it easier for the young boy. In the other houses when he wanted to get into the computer, he had to find a way through the password protected user. Over a few months, Mail had acquired a talent for hacking into computers.

At the moment, Mail was looking around on the computer's network for entertainment. When nothing stuck out at the little redhead, he turned to the internet. When the young redhead couldn't find anything to entertain himself with, he traveled over to Google.

Without some much as a thought, the boy typed in _Orphanage's for Smart Kids_. His bright green eyes scanned the screen. Most of the links just sent him to ordinary orphanages, some of which he had been in. The redhead was getting tired. Looking at a bright screen in a dark movie was making it hard for him to keep his eyes open. Then, his interest was piqued.

There was one link labeled _Whammy's_. The website was limited. On the page, there was one number and a name that went along with it. Quillsh Wammy. Along with the limited information, there was a few sentences that described the establishment.

_This establishment was made for children with extraordinary abilities. If you would like to know more, then please call the number above. _

The mystery behind the website was what rose Mail's curiosity about the place. Without thinking about his actions, the young redhead had grabbed the phone from the side of the computer and dialed the number on the screen. Before he could regret his decision and end the call early, an older man answered on the other end.

"Whammy House. How may I help you?"

"Uh… Um… I would like to talk to… Mr. Quillsh Whammy." As the young redhead tried to make his voice sound more mature than it was, he knew he had failed when he heard a quiet chuckle on the other end.

"This is Mr. Whammy speaking. You may call me Watari, if you would like. And, who is it that I am speaking to?"

"Um… Mail. Mail Jeevas."

"Well, Mr. Jeevas, what business do have with Whammy House?" The young child almost squirmed in his seat. He was being spoken to like an adult for the first time and he didn't know how to handle it. _What do I want with Whammy House? I just thought the website was weird. May be I'll ask about that…_

"Um… Your website. It said that your establishment is for extraordinary children. Could you elaborate for me, please?" _Hopefully, using bigger words will make me seem older than four. _Mail's plan was shot to the floor when her Watari chuckle again.

"Well, it is an orphanage where genius children come to where they have nowhere else to go."

"Ah…"

"Is there something else you need, Mr. Jeevas?" The young redhead contemplated whether or not he did have anything else. _May be one thing… _

"Well, are you taking anymore children? There is a child I would like you to take."

"Who is the child, if I may ask?"

"It's me. Mail Jeevas. I would like to be taken from my foster home." Mail's voice was straight forward and firm; it was this sentence that made him seem older than his age than his big words, in Watari's mind.

"Where are you currently, Mr. Jeevas." The young redhead could almost hear the smile on his face.

"201 Mulberry Drive, Bellou, France."

"Alright, Mr. Jeevas. I'll see you in two days." Mail nodded, but realization was sent through him about him being on the phone, so he said his agreement out loud, "Yes, Mr. Wha- Watari." Watari chuckled once again and bid farewell to the young redhead. Mail did the same, as he clicked the End Call button and set down the phone.

The child exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding and returned his gaze to the computer. Staring at the Whammy House website, Mail's eyes fluttered closed for a moment before he jolted them open. _It's bedtime I do believe. I'm going to be busy packing tomorrow. I'll need all the rest I can get._

After making his decision, he closed the internet window, shut down the computer and sauntered off to his bedroom. Slipping into his favorite Yu-Gi-Oh blanket, his eyes shutting close instantly. Sleep consumed the exhausted child immediately, and he dreamed of all the things he could do in his soon-to-be new home.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2, coming your way! Enjoy it! _

_For BlackSymmetry – I know what you mean. The summary was meant for this chapter. The Prologue was just meant for some back up story. Hope you enjoy the chapter, Reader! _

_With love,_

_~Emmy_

-line-

_**12 years after the Prologue**_

**Mello**

Blue eyes popped up, over the dark red sheets on his bed. Looking over at his roommate's bed, he noticed the steady moving of the blanket and the cluster of red hair, unmoving. He shoved his covers down and jumped out of bed, slowing down a moment before he touched the wooden floor so he wouldn't make a sound.

Sprinting over to his drawer, Mello tugged open the second drawer of his dresser and began to dive in, spreading his leather outfits to the sides. Making his way down the bottom, his hands brushed past a substance much like that of paper. Pulling it out, he saw exactly what he was searching for. In his hands was a new Batman game that had come out in GameStop. Mello had ordered it online for Matt's 16th birthday; which just so happens to be today.

Hearing the redhead stir, the blonde was awaken from his little flashback. Placing the wrapped game on the end table that sat between their beds, Mello raced back to his bed and jumped inside, trying to make as little sound as possible. He made himself face the wall, away from his roommate. The bed behind him squeaked and groaned as Matt sat up.

Mello could hear every movement; that must be thanks to the lessons that he had received in this place, lessons to be great detectives. The blonde heard his friend reach over and grasp the package on the table. It was only a few moments that heard tearing of paper and a scream before he was jumped on.

"Ahh! Mello! I love you, you selfish son of a bitch!"

"Man! Matt stop jumping on my bed! You'll break the thing. And I wouldn't call myself a selfish son of a bitch if I was the one to get you that game in your hands."

"Oh, Mello. I could kiss you right now!" Mello froze for only a moment, but gained his composure before his friend could notice.

"Well, let's stop before you do. Wouldn't want that to happen, do we?" His signature smirk found its way onto Mello's face. He pushed the redhead off of him and stretched before he stepped out of his bed.

"I'm going to go take a shower." And with that, he was through the bathroom door that connected their room to the bathroom. He turned on the water and shredded his clothes. Before stepping into the rushing water, the blonde looked down and blushed. His obvious erection was shameful to him. _How is it that I find Matt so… attractive? When he was on top of me and was saying how he could kiss me… And now, I'm like this… Guess I'll be taking a cold shower this morning._

**Matt**

The redhead looked down at the new game in his hands. Batman wasn't his first choice in video games, but he knew that Mello had gotten this for him because he knew that Matt wouldn't have gotten it on his own. Just the thought that his friend put so much thought into his gift made him happy. _I can still remember the first time I met Mello…_

_Flashback_

Mail had strolled into Whammy House casually; Watari had picked him up and brought him from France to England. Looking around, the young redhead couldn't see anything spectacular about the place. Old gates, dull hallways, boring rooms. As he made this place his new home, Watari called him into his office.

"What would you like your new name to be?" The young redhead was confused beyond words.

"Excuse me?" The older man chuckled.

"Here at Whammy's, we assign new names to the children. Sort of a way of creating a new life for them. A second chance, some would say." Mail nodded his understanding. Looking around at nothing in particular, the young boy thought. His mind drifted from books he read to movies he watched. Then, he thought of his favorite show, White Collar with Matt Bomer. _Guess I found my name._

"Matt." Watari nodded at the young child and dismissed him to finish his unpacking. As the days passed and the young Matt was getting used to Whammy's, he noticed that he was the smallest child here, and he was getting bullied because of it.

The redhead was thinking of leaving this place… if it weren't for Watari, who gave him a gift to help settle him in: a new PSP. With the new device in hand, Mail hardly looked up. The game system had kept his attention 24/7.

Then, one day, Watari left, he had said that he was going to go get another child. 2 days later, he was back and he was holding the hand a young child, not much older than Mail himself. Short, light blonde hair with stunning blue eyes. _Man… She's so pretty._

Watari and the pretty child, Mail had noticed, were making their way through the crowd towards him. When they were in arm's length of Matt, Watari smiled at him.

"Matt, this is your new roommate."

"Matt?" the blonde asked. _Oh my gosh… She has a pretty voice, too! Wait a minute… _"My dog's name was Matt." Matt blinked once.

"Wait a minute. I thought boys and girls were meant to be separated when it came to the roommate thing." Both the blonde and Watari blinked at him. All of a sudden, the elder man started to laugh out loud as the child glared at the redhead.

"I'm a boy, you dickhead."

_End of Flashback_

_I still think he's pretty cute… But I can't tell him that to his face. He'll kill me for sure!_

**Mello**

After his shower, the blonde's day went pretty well… Meaning there weren't any other unnecessary boners. Mostly because the lessons kept his mind at bay. But that didn't mean Mello kept his eyes away from the redhead that sat across the room from him. _Why does he always wear those stripped shirts? But damn! He looks good in them. _

Mello looked at the board at the front of the room. Everything that was written on it was something he already knew. So, the blonde didn't need to pay attention and he went right back to staring at his gorgeous roommate. _When was it that I fell for him, exactly? I don't even remember…_

Mello watched as the redhead shifted in his seat and look up. Before they could make eye contact, the blonde whipped his head around and pretended to focus on the instructor. The bell rang and the blonde rushed out of the room, hoping to get to the room first. He was in desperate need for a chocolate bar.

Mello arrived first, just as he wanted. Kneeling next to his bed, he pulled out a trunk from under it. He threw open the top and dove his hand inside. The blonde pulled out a Hershey's and ripped off the wrapped, before stuffing the bar into his mouth. Chocolate just had this way of soothing him.

While a piece of the chocolate was melting on his tongue, he looked down at the rest of the bar and remembered the first time he had a Hershey's chocolate bar.

_Flashback_

After Mihael had arrived at Whammy's, met his new roommate, and was assigned his new name, he locked himself in his room. He didn't like his new home. He didn't like that his father left him. He didn't like the scar that was left on his face and body. He didn't like anything anymore.

Watari had tried many things with the young blonde. Coaxing him out with new technology and promises of anything he wanted, but he couldn't give Mihael the one thing he wanted the most: to go home with his dad.

Apparently, the other boy, Matt, was getting tired of having the elder man visit their room every day, so he thought up a plan to get the blonde out of bed. After thinking of many scenarios, the redhead turned to the bundle that was always present on the other bed and asked, "Do you want a chocolate bar?"

Mihael's blue eyes looked above the covers and replied, "Chocolate? What's that?" The blonde almost laughed when he saw the other's vibrant green eyes widen with shock. _He kind of looks like an animal... Matt, that's what his eyes look like… The same green eyes as my puppy._

"You don't know what chocolate is? Oh. My. Gosh. Give me one minute." After saying that, the little redhead raced out the door and turned to the left. Not long after was he back with multiple things in his arms. He shut the door behind him with his foot and he dropped the objects from his arms onto Mihael's bed.

"This is chocolate!" He gestured with his hands as if that was the answer to everything. The blonde sat up and looked at the bars on his bed. Slowly, he uncovered his arm from his cocoon and grabbed a bar from the pile. He unwrapped it carefully and looked back at the boy that was still standing at his bedside.

"What do I do with it?" The redhead laughed at the boy that laid on the bed.

"You eat it, of course!" Mihael stared at the green eyes that were shining and glanced back down that the chocolate bar in his hands. Gently, he brought the bar to his lips and bit off the first bite. A moment later and he was enjoying the melting of the cocoa on his tongue.

"Wow! It taste so good!" he shouted before stuffing the rest of the chocolate into his mouth and grabbing another bar. It only took the young child 20 minutes to finish the 15 Hershey's bars that were lying on his bed.

_End of Flashback_

Mello placed a small smile on his lips before his comfort zone was interrupted by the opening of the door. He turned around and saw the redhead in the doorway.

"Hey Blondie! Let's go to bed." The blonde growled at his roommate. He hated the name Matt used to call him sometimes. Scowling at the redhead, Mello shredded his clothes and slipped into his bed.

**Matt**

He laid in bed and stared at the ceiling. Usually, he would be snoozing right now, in dream land of pretty girls and video games. But, here he was, staring at the ceiling and into nothingness.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the lump on Mello's bed move. He shifted his head towards the bed opposite his and opened his mouth, intending to speak. Then, he heard a quiet gasp of breath from the other side of the room.

Matt blinked once. _May be… Hopefully… That was just my imagination. _He continued to watch the lump on the bed, but it didn't seem to move. He smiled to himself reassuringly and glanced back up at the ceiling. But as fate would have it, Matt heard a quiet moan to his left.

His green eyes grew wide. _No… Way… Mello's….. masturbating… I didn't know Mello was capable of such a thing. _As time went by, Matt heard the blonde's breath got shorter and his moans got louder. His face got warmer with each moan he heard, but that wasn't the only problem he was having; he could feel the tent he was pitching down below.

He shifted a little, making sure he didn't make any noise along the way, with hope that his tent would go away on its own. It didn't.

The redhead could feel the heat in his cheeks. When he slid his hand down, past the waistline, and onto his throbbing erection. He gripped his cock and began to rub himself, keeping in time with Mello's quiet moans that he tried to stifle.

Matt's toes curled and he felt his hands get moist as his precum started to overflow from him. As Mello's moans and gasps got louder, Matt's hands went faster. The redhead hadn't done this in a while, and apparently, he needed it badly, but it wasn't because of that that he was doing this now; it was because of Mello.

_Mello… and his sexy moans. He did this to me... Wait a moment, did I say sexy? Mello, sexy?! Well, I did think he was cute for the longest time… Well, that's because he looks pretty girly, but he isn't a girl… He's Mello. _Mello continued to moan next to him and it wasn't helping Matt's train of thought. The redhead turned to look at the blonde hair that laid on the pillow of the other's bed.

_I wonder… What does he look like right now? What face is he making? _Flushed red and trembling, Matt thought to himself. Just the thought of his roommate trembling (under him) made the redhead rocket cum in his hand. Coming down from his high, the redhead looked down at his right hand.

_What the FUCK was that?!_

-line-

_Chapter 3 will be here soon! Look forward to it! _

_Have a Great Week, Guys and Gals!_

_~Emmy_


End file.
